The Last Eviction
The Last Eviction was the third mission undertaken by the Avengers. It also marked the first sign that their presence on Arsinos was begininng to attract a great deal of attention... Origins The Big Brother house had been on the planet of Arsinos for some time now, located between Pegas and Xehopi in UP. It had been home to a number of notable housemates. The show was broadcast all over the world, much to the approval or disapproval of the population. Davina McCall had seen celebrities such as Simon Cowell, Justin Bieber and Madonna enter the house. However, in the midst of the oil war and the beginnings of TV13, a strange event happened. It transpired that the house was, in fact, empty. All previous housemates had, apparently, been evicted - though none have been seen in the outside world yet. Regardless, a large crowd of enthusastic Big Brother fans gathered keenly outside the house in a scene that resembled a protest. Many were screaming in hysterics, others clambering over one another to get a good look at the house. Only a small metal fence and a number of bouncers kept the crowds at bay. Upon trying to interview this mysterious crowd of BB fans, none of them provided coherent answers. Most simply repeated the words 'I CAN'T WAIT!! I'M SO EXCITED!!' over and over, whilst others just screaming until their vocal chords snapped and bleed, causing them to choke on their own blood. Most brutal of all, those who were killed or crushed to death by the crowd were actually cannibilised by the rest, so the crowd never needed to leave. Attempts were made to clear the crowd, but with every death another citizen seemed to take it's place. The people seemed to be under some kind of hysterical spell, as many had no concept of self preservation or, for that matter, any form of dignity. All they cared about was being near the Big Brother house... waiting for something, or someone, to arrive and fill the empty house... The kidnapping In the dead of night, some of the Avengers were taken from their homes and forcefully put into the Big Brother house by Simon Cowell! They realised that they could not escape, and couldn't understand why they had been kidnapped. Tensions were high, but within the house a number of clues had been cleverly concealed. Big Brother, ever watchful of the group as they tried to unravel the mystery of the house, occasionally sprayed the group with sulfuric acid as they tried to make progress. There were some injuries. Big Brother later tried to manipulate the group into turning on one another, leading Bond to almost strangling Stephen Hawkings (AKA the Hawk) to death in the bathroom. The group discovered that, prior to them being there, Kayne West had been a member of the house. He had learned of a secret door that opened by a password, and that the code for the door was known only by Justin Bieber. Determined to learn the code, West seduced Bieber and, after a night of rampant buttsecks, sucessfully got the code from the little cunt. He then dragged Bieber through the door and strangled him. The Avengers learnt this through a number of clues and sucessfully discovered the code. Big Brother tried to stop them leaving, by getting the Silent Shadow to stop them de-activating the cameras, but they failed. The group went through the secret passage and continued as normal. The Rogue attacks Deep underneath the house, the Avengers were horrified to discover that the Devilish Rogue was waiting for them! He set hundreds of hysterical Bieliebers upon the group and attacked the group! Hawkings used the dead body of Justin Bieber to distract the fangirls while the group shot them up, with Barney's singing proving helpful in the process. The Rogue attacked the Silent Shadow and a mighty duel took place, however the Silent Shadow came out on top. Furious, the Rogue escaped. The truth The Avengers learnt the truth about the Arsinos Big Brother house. The show was, in fact, just a distraction. The 'real' big brother house was the entire world of Arsinos! It was being watched constantly by highly intelligent aliens for entertainment, and the Big Brother house merely locked away people who were causing too much trouble and making the shows ratings drop! The Avengers, having solved two missions in the past both in Dog Bollock and the Island of Doom, were guilty of making the show's rating drop. When the rating would drop too far, the aliens would 'evict' the planet... by destroying it! The last eviction! They realised that, in order to save the world, they would have to kill the alien's true connection to the world of Arsinos - Davina McCall! Fighting Davina Outside the Big Brother house, a crowd of hysterical fans and Davina McCall herself threatened to drown the Avengers in blood. Hawkings convinced the crowd that the Big Brother show was being replaced by a science show, directed by him, and the crowd seemed to lose interest and leave, many saying 'Science? Fuck that... let's go get high'. The battle began! Davina was tough to beat, and grew in size as she got angrier. She threw cars at the Avengers, trying to take them out. Barney tried to give her a hug, but she knocked him to the ground and killed him. Hawkings attempted to attack, but Davina bit his head clean off! Railas was also knocked unconscious in the fight. With three out of six Avengers down, the group had no choice but to try and lure Davina elsewhere and escape. The Silent Shadow took a motorbike and Mr T and Bond drove in an Astin Martin. The plan was to lure her into a cave and get her trapped... but Davina caught up with them! She smashed the Astin Martin to pieces and sent the Avengers flying! Bond, apparently pissed that she'd ruined a perfectly good Astin, decided he had better things to do and left the battle. Davina cornered Mr T and the Silent Shadow at the mouth of the cave... it looked like the end for them... But help came! A Sethian dropship, carrying Sethos and Magneto, arrived! Using the distraction, the Silent Shadow drove her motorbike straight into Davina's face, knocking her on the ground. With her incapacitated, Sethos stepped up with his staff and sliced the bitch's throat open! Aftermath After all the Avengers were sucessfully lifted home, UP military cleared the area of the dead and got things back to normal. Magneto used his powers to crush the Big Brother house, and the UP forces then bombed the remains, making sure this would never happen again. The Devlish Rogue's whereabouts are unknown, and worryingly he will not be happy that the Silent Shadow beat him in a fight... Despite sucessfully saving the world for a third time, two Avengers were lost in this mission... it had been the hardest, most brutal challenge for them to overcome so far. Category:Avengers Missions